Very Unexpected
by TLO2
Summary: Ah. I suck at these type of things, writing stories i mean. This is something i wrote on a whim. The first chapter might not have as much humor as the rest will.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1

She ran as fast as her legs could take her. How could they do this to her? How could HE do this to her? She just didn't understand. Hadn't she given him all he needed? All her love, all she could? Wasn't she ENOUGH? All these questions and more ran threw Hyuga, Hinatas head as she ran threw the forest, her long dark blue hair flowing wildly around her as she did. She was running from her family, her friends, her village. "Hina-!" her lavender orbs scanned the area around her frantically as she faintly heard her name being called. It was him, HIS voice. Her legs sprinted faster in response aching as she gained speed losing the voice and its sorce in the process. Her lungs pounded against her ribcage as she breathed heavily sweat cascading over her fairly white skin. She could hear it! The sound of a waterfall. 'I'm almost there!' She thought to herself as she broke threw the thick forest trees stopping at a cliffs ledge. "Hinata!" She turned to see who had called her and saw her pink haired comrade Haruno, Sakura running towards her. "Any closer and I'll jump!" she threatened causing the pinkette to stop a few feet away from the Hyuga. "Hinata come back home!" Sakura pleaded, her green eyes showing worry for her friend. After thinking for awhile Hinata took a step forward then stopped. "Naruto..." she whispered silently stepping back again. The blonde stepped out of the shadows along with a raven haired boy. "Hina-Chan" He spoke softly looking at her with, 'Pity' the lavender eyed girl thought looking down to her feet. "We didn't mean to hurt you.." the raven haired boy said putting a hand on Narutos shoulder. "I'm not going back" They all looked at her surprised "What about Hanabi?" Sakura asked stepping forward. "She has Neji-nii and my team doesn't need me…N-Naruto-kun doesn't need me" the blonde looked down sadden by what his 'ex'-girlfriend said. "Who told you that?" the pinkette retorted angrily "Your father? He doesn't know anything about you or your friends! WE do need you Hina you just can't see how much of an-" "Stop spitting out lies!" the Hyuga heiress growled then stepped back off the ledge. "HINATA!" they all shouted as Sakura ran towards the ledge jumping after her friend. The two boys ran to the ledge and looked over to see what had happened to their two female comrades. "Sasuke look over there!" Naruto shouted pointing across the river bellow. Sasuke sighed a breath of relief when he saw the two girls on the shore, Sakura hunched over Hinata both girls coughing up water.

A/N: Well that's it! Lol Tell me what you thunk about it XD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"_Hold on you guys I'll make a human bridge and you crossover!" Naruto yelled to Sakura and Hinata on the other side of a big strong streaming river. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" a bridge of Narutos appeared and crossed over the river over to Sakura and Hinata. "Are you sure that's a good idea Naruto?" Sasuke asked the fox boy. "Of course it is Sasuke-teme!" he replied rather loudly, suddenly he was flown into a tree by a large fist. "YOU BAKA!" Sakura yelled as she and Hinata stepped back onto the top of the cliff. "Owww…Sakura-Chan why'd you do that?" the blonde whined rubbing his now bruised face. "For cheating on Hinata with Sasuke baka!" she yelled again punching him in the face again. "Ah! Why don't you punch him!" He yelled pointing to the raven-haired boy who was now glaring at him. "Don't bring me into this" Sasuke growled in his usual monotone voice. "S-Sakura-Chan put down that-AH!" Naruto nearly dodged a giant tree thrown at him. "COME HERE!" the furious pinkette screamed throwing various trees, boulders and small animals at the frightened blonde. "At least their going towards the village." Hinata giggled at the Uchihas comment. "Ah, So the Heiress can still laugh, good to know." Sasuke said as they started walking back to the village. "Hai, Gomenasai Sasuke-san….." the young heiress lowered her head, her long hair covering her face. "I should be saying that." Sasuke grabbed her hand. "I know you love him Hinata. But so do I….and…I…think I need him more then you do.." his grip tightened on her hand as he said this. Hinata still hadn't lifted her head up to meet his gaze. He sighed "Could you just….forgive him and let him go?" at this her head snapped up "Let him go?" she growled angrily pulling her hand out of his grip. "I-!" she stopped with her mouth opened slightly then her eyes went wide and she stepped back away from the Uchiha. "Sp-Sp-!" she stuttered shakily. "Sp? What the hell is a Sp-" Sasuke turned around to see what had gotten the girl so frightened and his eyes widened as well. Behind him was a humongous eight legged spider hanging from a web staring at them with green slug dripping from its hairy mouth. "SPIDER!" they both screamed and ran as fast as they could to the village. _

_**-**__**Next Day**__-_

"_Hinata!" a voice called from the other side of the Hyuga Heiresses bedroom door. A soft moan could be heard from the sleepy heiress "Hanabi-Chan….ten more minutes…Please" she groaned. "A Haruna, Sakura is here to see you Oneechan." the younger girl sounded annoyed. "Hai, Hai" Hinata sighed as she got out of bed and opened the door. "Ohiyo!" the pinkette greeted her rather loudly "Ohiyo Sakura-Chan. Arigato Hanabi-Chan you can go back to what you were doing." She smiled as Hanabi walked away mumbling about just getting rid of one loudmouth. "Ready to go?" Sakura asked ignoring the younger girls comment. "Go? Where are we going?" Hinata asked confused causing the pinkette to laugh and face palm herself "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you!" she smiled at her confused friend "Me and Ino want to take you shopping!" Hinata sighed mentally. It wasn't that she didn't like Sakura and Ino, it was just that whenever they were together they ended up getting into a huge fight over a bag or clothing or, most often, over Sasuke. "Erm…I'm not much of a shopper, plus I have a mission later on today so I should rest up for-" "No excuses! Common lets get you dressed!" Sakura pushed Hinata into her bedroom and locked the door behind them. "S-Sakura-Chan what are you-AH!" "Hold still Hinata!" "Stop that tickles Ahahaha-Ah! Don't do that!" "Wait almost-" "I can do it myself-!" "Stop moving so much!" "Ow!" "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP! I CAN HEAR YOU FROM ALL THE WAY DOWN STAIRS!" Hanabi yelled as she kicked down the door. Her left eye twitched slightly as she looked at the position her sister and Sakura were in. Sakura was pining a half naked Hinata on her bed. "G-Gomenasai Hanabi-Chan" Sakura laughed nervously at the death glare she was receiving from the younger Hyuga. "Out" she growled dragging the pinkette out of the room and down the stairs "Hanabi?" Hinata said confused once more. 'Why was she glaring at Sakura like that' she thought to herself until she heard a scream and the door slam "What happened?" she asked her sister as she walked down the stairs slipping on a black v-neck shirt "I don't think our dog likes Sakura-oneechan very much" she said walking back into the living room. "We have a dog?" was all Hinata said before she opened the door and walked out to look for Sakura._

_A/N: Erm…Sorry I haven't put anything up lately but I've been busy Lol and Sorry that all the chapters are short =/_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters**

**A/N: I decided to continue this story since I seem to have a lot of time on my hands now (^_^;) so uh…enjoy and uh…yeah .-. (End note _)**

**Chapter 3**

A few hours later Hinata and Sakura were standing in the front door of the Hyuga household "Hanabi d…don't let him off of his leash again okay?" Hinata scolded her younger sister receiving a slight nod and a slight glare. It had taken Hinata a fair amount of time to find her pink haired friend after her new dog chased her halfway across town. She had to drag the dog back to her home before they could head for the third girls home. "Arigato Hina-chan! I thought that thing was gonna kill me! I mean I didn't even know you had a pet! What was that anyway, a bear?" Sakura asked after they turned to leave brushing some dirt from her skirt "Ano…th..that was a dog Sakura-san…" Hinata answered confused of how the pinkette could confuse the two animals. Sakura started walking towards the Yamanaka flower shop "Eh? That was like ten times bigger then Akamaru! How can you call that a dog!" she huffed as the lavender eyed girl giggled "I'll ask Hanabi what she did to cause him to grow so large." The bell rung as they entered the flower shop and was immediately greeted by a tall man with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and a wide smile on his face "Ah Ohiyo Inoichi-ojisan!" the pinkette yelled cheerfully "Ohiyo Sakura-chan and Hello to you as well Hinata-san." He greeted "What can I do for you two fine young kunoichi today?" "Actually we're here to see InoP- ah I mean Ino hehehe, is she here?" Inoichi looked thoughtful for a moment when he looked at the two girls and shook his head "Iie, she had to leave on a mission this morning she should return by dawn though Gomen." "Ah its fine we just wanted to go shopping with her that's all, Thanks anyway ja, ne!" The pinkette waved as she pulled Hinata out of the shop. "Ano…since Ino-san is not here maybe we should do this some other time ne?" Hinata stuttered quietly slowing down her pace. _Shit. _spinning around Sakura gave her friend the best puppy dog pout she could muster "Eeeh! No way!" a sigh escaped the younger girl's lips as she wore a look of defeat causing the pinkette to grin "We can just go shopping together just the two of us! It'll be like a date" The pinkette winked and linked their arms together "S…Sakura-san! I r…really think it would be better to-" "Oh look! That shirt would look soooo cute on you Hina-chan!" Sakura squealed ignoring the younger girl's statement. _This is gonna be a long day…_Hinata sighed as she was pushed into a changing room with an arm-full of clothing.

**-Five Hours Later-**

"Man that was fun wasn't it Hina-chan?" the pinkette cheerfully said as they were lounging on a bench in the park "Y…yeah it was kind of fun…b...but my legs are killing me and I need to rest before my mission." she complained and stood up grabbing her bags "Arigato Sakura-chan for today, it was very fun. Sayonara." the blue haired girl bowed and gave Sakura a small smile before turning and leaving. Sakura watched the heiress retreating back till it was out of sight . Leaning back against the bench and hanging her arms on the upper part of the bench she sighed and closing her eyes rested her head back causing her to stare up at the cloudy sky. A few minutes passed and she felt a drop of water land on her cheek, opening her eyes she stood up gathered her bags and walked home. _Hinata… _

Hinata had just gotten into her room when she heard a knock on her door "Ah Hai! Come in" She called as she placed her bags next to her dresser and headed to her private bathroom. "Hinata we got to go Kurenai-sensei and Shino is waiting downstairs" a male voice called out as the door opened. "Hai hai Kiba-kun, just let me get ready" Hinata called out from the closed bathroom door. The spikey brown haired boy sighed and sat on her bed with a large white canine following behind. Not to long after he settled down the lavender eyed kunoichi stepped out and headed for the door "Common Kiba-kun" Kiba quickly got up and jogged up behind his teammate "Oi Hinata ah I heard what happened with Naruto the other day…" he spoke softly and rubbed the back of his neck "Its fine Kiba-kun…I'm fine…" she responded with a slight crack in her voice "No it's not Hinata! We all wanted to beat him to a pulp when Ino told us what he did to you!" He grabbed her arm tightly "You deserve better then that idiot! So don't do anything crazy just because of him" "Kiba." Both teens looked in the direction of the voice and found that they had already made it out of the complex. A tall long raven haired women was standing in front of them, her blood-red eyes slightly glaring at the dog-like boy "Leave it be and lets focus on our current mission." She ordered releasing his grip on her other student. "Ahahaha right right…" he said nervously as they headed towards the gate. "Okay so do you guys remember what our objective is?" "To escort a wanted criminal to the Fire country, Right?" Kiba said proudly as they approached the gate which had a wagon waiting for them "That's right Kiba, Now I want you and Akamaru on both sides of the wagon, Shino you will secure the rear, Hinata I want you to keep an eye on the prisoner, make sure they don't leave your sight. If any of you sense an enemy inform the rest of the team immediately." all three teens nodded and took their positions. Kurenai grabbed Hinata stopping her before she entered the wagon "Hinata, Keep a close eye on them, they are very dangerous I don't want you to sit to close to them, understand?" she said a hint of worry in her voice "H…hai Kurenai-sensei" Hinata stuttered "Good" the raven haired woman smiled softly and left for the front. "Okay let's go"

**-Two Days Later-**

"Sakura-chaaaan!" a male voice called out across the streets of Konoha causing the pinkette to turn from inspecting an onion, only to see a blonde haired boy running towards her. "What do you want Naruto" Sakura asked annoyed going back to grab a few more vegetables . "Ah it's about Kiba them! They came back from their mission a few minutes ago-" "And? So what? I'm busy! Why should I care when Kiba gets back-" Naruto grabbed her turning her body so that she faced him "HINATA'S BEEN INJURED!" he yelled angrily. The pinkettes emerald orbs widened at the information that was just given to her "Wh…what…" the fox boy started to drag his comrade to the hospital "Granny Tsunade told me to come and get you! They need all the help they can get! Hurry up!" snapping out of her shock both Chuunin ran as fast as they could to the hospital. "Where's the Hokage!" the pinkette practically yelled to the woman at the front desk "Uh sh…she's in the ER there was a girl th..that got w..wounded very badly th..their waiting for you" The older woman stuttered under the young Medical-ninjas glare. "Hurry!" Naruto yelled heading towards the ER room. "I'm here!" Sakura yelled bursting threw the door tieing her hair up into a bun. "Good lets get started then." a tall blonde woman said as she started to treat the young heiress. Outside of the room stood the Head of the Hyuga clan, his youngest daughter, Naruto and the rest of squad 8. "I knew having YOU teach my daughter was a horrible idea." Hiashi spat at the Jounin who was currently leaning against a wall close to the entrance to the room. "I did my best to protect her! That…that thing was just too strong…" Kurenai gritted her teeth as she glared back at the man. "It wasn't Sensei's fault! At least she actually cares about Hinata! Why are you even here!" Kiba yelled while Akamaru growled next to him "She is my daughter, therefore she is my responsibility, if I had a choice I wouldn't even bother with that weakling." the clan leader said disgust in his voice "Why you-" before Kiba, or anyone else, could say or do anything more they saw the man being pushed into the opposite wall "Who did that!" Hiashi yelled turning to face the offender only to have his eyes widen when the sight of his youngest glaring at him. "Will you all just stop it! Onee-chan is in there possibly dieing and all you guys can do is…is argue like a bunch of kids! What even happened to her! You guys have told us nothing of the events on your mission that lead to this!" Hanabi shouted tears brimming in her eyes shocking the whole corridor "uh…well…you see-" "The prisoner escaped while Hinata was distracted by…a certain thing and during our retrieval of the prisoner we where split up…we don't know what she did to her but when we finally captured her we found Hinata on the ground unconscious. So Kurenai-sensei took her back here while we had another team continue with the mission." Shino interrupted Kiba casting a glance towards him behind his dark sunglasses as he spoke. Everyone was quiet as the information was sinking in "Gomenasai Kurenai for my…earlier behavior. It seems that you saved my daughter. Arigato" Hiashi bowed as thanks to the raven haired woman "It's fine….I just hope that she's okay." Kurenai whispered softly casting a glance towards the door.

_It hurts… I…I can't breath… __**"I'm…I'm not letting you es…escape!" a shadowy figure stands before her with bright orange eyes staring back at her as a chuckle comes from the shadowy figure "Poor little thing, don't worry I'll end your pain" a flash of red, and an agonizing pain runs threw her body as she feels herself falling "HINATA!" **__Kurenai…sens…ei…__**then darkness. **_

Hinatas eyes shot open and she frantically tried to get up but was stopped by a heavy weight on her stomach. _Wh…what happened? Where am I? _She asked herself scanning the area around her and sighing in relief when she realized that she was in a hospital room. Trying to get up again she realized that there was an arm draped around her waist. _Who would- _All of her thoughts stopped when she looked down to see who was beside her. "S-Sakura-san?"

…**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Sorry but I got to go sleep lol review and tell me if it's good or not heh I'm not sure if I lost my touch or not ^_^; Oh and thanks for those nice reviews before (:**


	4. Sorry

I'm sorry but I have been very busy lately and have had a serious case of writers block. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue this story I just need to get out of this funk I'm in.

-TLO2


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! wow it's been a loooong time huh? Welp I'm back! Sadly I was without a computer for awhile after my last chapter and I had no idea how to conitnue the story due to, 'Ahem', Complications...But! I'm back and ready to finish this bizz! x) Hopefully I'm not rusty ne? ;)**

**Chapter 4**

"S-Sakura-san?" the Hyuga heiress squeaks out her face turning a light pink upon seeing her fellow kounichi next to her bed. '_Wh-Why is she here!?' _she wonders panicky looking around for anyother occupants in the room. "A...ano.." she calls out softly as her pupiless eyes scan the room only to find it empty. '_What do I do?_' Hinata sighs gazing out to the nearest window. She soon realizes that it is dark out and furrows her brows in concern. '_It must be late...' _she turns her gaze back to her comrade and smiles softly before lifting her left hand and brushing a lock of pink hair out of the medic-nins face.

Her fingers lightly brush against Sakuras cheek causing the pinkette to scrunch her nose and sleepily blink her eyes open. Seeing the emerald orbs stare blankly at her own lavander ones Hinata quickly retracts her hand and holds it tightly to her chest, face turning a deep red. "Mm..?" Sakura sits up but keeps her arm over the Hyugas waist as she rubs her eyes with her free hand. "Ah...ano...S..Sakura-san?" Hinata manages to say softly glacing between the pinkettes face and her arm drapped over her own waist. "Hinata?" Sakura says groggily before stopping mid eye rub and widening her emerald orbs at her friend.

"HINATA!" she yells happliy tackling the younger girl and embracing her in a tight hug. "Ah!" Hinata squeaks out as shes pushed back into the pillows and her veiw is blocked by short pink locks of hair. "Your finally up!" she hears the other girl mumbles against her neck burying her nose against it. "S..Sakura-san! I..c..can't b..breathe...!" The Hyuga chokes out pushing against Sakuras flat stomach. "Oh! Sorry Sorry!" the pinkette blushes and quickly jumps off of the bed and back into the chair.

Breathing out a breathe aof relief Hinata looks to Sakura questionably "Ano..S..Sakura-chan you s..said 'Finally awake'. Wh..what did you m..mean by that?" she asks pressing her two pointer fingers together shyly. "Oh. Well you've been asleep for three days..." the pinkette says somberly looking to the side and clutching her fist together on her lap. '_Th..Three days!?_' the heiress thinks, her eyes widening in surprise. "Wh..What?" she whispers lowering her gaze to her lap.

"Don't you remember you last mission?" the medic-nin asks concerned. The Hyuga just shakes her head not lifting her gaze from her lap. "All I remember is sitting in the wagon, k..keeping a close eye on the prisoner, then Kiba-kun came to talk to me..." Clentching her eyes shut Hinata shakes her head slightly "Th..then nothing.." "Kiba talked to you?" Sakura asked confused and Hinata nods her head a light shade of pink gracing her cheeks. "What did he say?" the pinkette asks tilting her head to the left, her emerald orbs staring into lavander ones. "Ano...n..nothing i...involving th..the m..mission..." the younger kounichi stutters out her face as red as a tomatoe.

Frowning slightly at the other girls answer Sakura sighs and stands from her seat. "Well I need to go let Lady Tsunade know that you are awake now...do you think you can handle afew-" "HINATA!" a raspy voice shouts happily causeing both girls to turn twords the door. Standing in the entrance was her three teammates (A/N: Yes three because Akamaru is apart of the team too) and Kurenai. The shy girls face brightens at seeing her friends and welcomes the bone-crushing hugs from Kiba and Kurenai, the quiet nod and shoulder pat from Shino and the sloppy kiss from Akamaru. "H...how did you guys k..know?" the lavender eyed girl asks happily. "We always come and visit you before training!" the dog-boy informs her excitedly. "Yes. We wouldn't want you to think that we do not care." Shino says matter-of-factly. Both girls look at eachother quizzically then out through the window seeing the sun rising.

"Ah! I gotta go! Ja, ne!" the pinkette says panickly and rushes out of the room. The four wave goodbye to the retreating medicninja then all turn back to eachother. "So, How are you feeling Hinata?" Kurenai asks taking the seat that Sakura recently occupied. "Mm, I'm fine. Though I don't remember much of the mission.." she trails off seeing the grim looks of the brown-eyed boy and their sensei. "You were injured very badly" the bug-boy informs her after afew seconds of silence. "B..By that w-" "Yes." Kiba interrupts her clentching his fist. "Kiba.." the red eyed jounin trys to grab her students attention.

Looking up straight into the Hyugas eyes Kiba frowns "I'm sorry for destracting you Hinata! I shouldn't of done that! It's all my fault that your in here!" he berates himself as Akamaru nuzzles against his masters arm. "No. It's is a fault we all equally share" Kurenai says causing her students to look to her. "Mostly mine, for putting you into that wagon with that..monster." the brunette 'tsks' and bows her head to the young girl. "Forgive me for being a useless sensei!" Hinatas lavander orbs widen in surprise at her teacher then to the three other ouppants in the room as they too bow their heads asking for forgivness.

Smiling sadly at them she shakes her head and laughs softly. "There is nothing to forgive. You act as if I have a reason to be angry at you." _ 'The only one I should be angry at is myself'_ she thinks as they all raise their heads and smile to her. "Okay people lets go I need to do a quick check-up on our little Hinata before she can leave!" a tall blonde woman with a large bust say loudly as she enters the room. "Ah, Gomen Hokage-sama" Kurenai says as she and Shino drag a grumbling Kiba past the blonde and out of the door. Sighing Tsunade looks to the Hyuga girl and taps a piece of rolled up paper on her shoulder resting a hand on her hip "Now how about you tell me what you remember when you fought Asukia Ando." she orders causing the bluette to gulp fearfully.

_**To Be Continued...**_

** A/N: Well I hope that was good enough for you guys! If not don't be afraid to send me some ideas cuz I'm just going with whatever comes up in my head right now lol. Also if I made any spelling errors I'd be really happy if you let me know ;) BYE! 3**


End file.
